A Dream Come True
by JuanArdsProduction
Summary: Hello Guys! This is My First Romance Story I make it my self And My Production Will Be Supported By All of You Guys Please Read and Have Fun.Oh I almost forgot,this Story has appeared a Kamen Rider 2014 and the name is Kamen Rider Flash a Secondary Rider in Kamen Rider Blaze coming up in this year and I will make a story like I make a first Zonaiger story.Enjoy


**Hello Guys! This is My First Romance Story I make it my self**

**And My Production Will Be Supported By All of You Guys**

**Please Read and Have I almost forgot,this Story **

**has appeared a Kamen Rider 2014 and the name is Kamen Rider Flash**

**a Secondary Rider in Kamen Rider Blaze coming up in this year**

**and I will make a story like I make a first Zonaiger **

A Dream Come True:

At 29 December 2012 in Shiba Mansion There is a Lord or Shiba Takeru and his Vassal Shiraishi Mako had Broke their Tradition or Broke The Rules it Because They Had a Relationship each other,but they were allowed to stay with their relationship and planning to live together.

and then seven months ago at 28 June 2013 Takeru and Mako get Married and Mako Happily with his New Husband and Her Dream has been come true,also Takeru Has with her New Wife

and he has a New Lady 18th Shiba Clan.

So then few days ago their Friends want go back their Home and Leave the Shiba Mansion,Ryunosuke back to his Kabuki,Chiaki back to his Colege,Kotoha back to live with her sister,And Takeru's Childhood Friend Genta Back to Paris and they saying Goodbye with their then They Stayed Together in Mansion and at Kitchen Mako is Cooking and then Takeru sneak to the kitchen slowly and he quickly Wrapped his arms to Mako's waists and he whispered

"So Mako This Summer Where we going now?"

"How About Tomorrow we go to Hawaii and I want you to meet my parents again"Mako says Softly to him and Takeru replied

"Great Idea,we should packed up this Afternoon and I'll go buy some Ticket first"Takeru want to go to his room but Mako Stopped him and said smiling

"Wait,The First we should eat first"

"Oh yeah"Takeru nodding and seat in dining room and Mako Prepared the Food

And They sitting Laughed and Having Fun,so they finish their lunch they walked to buy ticket airplane to Hawaii and at night in home Takeru and Mako was sleep and their Kuroko's Packing their Bags and Preparing for their trip.

At The Morning 10:20 am at Airport Hikoma following his Lord and his New Lady to tell them and he said hapilly

"Have a save trip Tono,Mako"Mako Replied

"Don't Worried About us we gonna be fine in there"and then Hikoma nodding

And Takeru Replied

"Take care,Jii"

"Take care yourself too Tono"

And then They Leave and waving their hands to then Hikoma back to mansion and

Takeru and Mako in Airplane to go their Vacation Many Happily and then Mako Asked Takeru

"nee- Takeru"Takeru turned to her

"Hmm"

"Are you sure in japan is gonna be okay"

"Yeah,don't worried instead we've been defeat Doukoku and his Ayakashi's to"then Mako Understanding

"Yeah"then Mako Placed Her Head to his Shoulder and close her eyes and she Whispered

"I Love you,Dear"Takeru said to her to

"I Love you too"then Mako whisper again

"Takeru.."

"Hmm"

"If we had a child do you want how many Kids and I want to him like you"

"I want her Like you too and two kids is enough for us right"Takeru Smiled to her

And she said

"hmm"so then Takeru said to her again

"Any Questions again"Mako replied softly

"No,I want to sleep now iam so tired"she yawning slowly and her head still in Takeru's Shoulder and he smilling while his hand brushes her hair.

Many Hours Ago they arrive in Hawaii immediately and Mako's father waiting with his wife and then Mako called them while waving her hands happily

"Father!Mother!"

"Oh,Mako!Over here"then Shiraishi Mamoru waving his hand then Mako Quickly hugging her then Mamoru turned to Takeru and said

"Iam Glad to see you again Tono"Takeru nodding and said

"No Just call me Takeru,Shiraishi-san"and then Mamoru Laughed and he said

"Hey,Iam Mako's Father instead you already married my daughter are you forgotten your new father"He said smilling with laugh and Takeru replied

"Oh That's right I forgot"he said smilling and put his arms around Shiraishi Kyoko asked him

"So how long you in here now?"Takeru answered

"Maybe until our vacation was done"

Kyoko nodding with smilling at her new son and Mamoru give a key car to Mako and said

"Here Mako take this for your trip"then Mako said

"Thank you"then turned to Takeru"Dear,do you can Drive a car"

Takeru smirk and said

"Sure,Why not"he took her keys and take to their luggage and Mamoru Helped them

And then finishing and closed a trunk car and he says

"Have a save trip both of you"Takeru Replied

"don't worried about it Everyday we visit you anytime"

Then the Car droved by Takeru and He driving very well and then he ask to Mako

"so Where we Going now?i don't know in this place,and I still studied English but still uncompletely"Mako says to him

"I know everything in here and I got many friends in this place and how about we going to rent villa with near a beach and I sure you liked"

"Hmm,okay then which way?Tell me"Takeru drive and Mako give him way to villa

"Go straight"Mako tell him a way and They Happily together.

20 Minutes ago in the Road there was explosion in there and Mako startle and said

"What Happened There"Takeru Nodding and said

"Lets Check it out"Mako nodding and they out from a car and looked people in Hawaii then Mako ask them with English

"_What Happened"_then a People said

_"__There was a monster you should run"_He running immediately and Takeru said

"Don't Tell me was a Gedoushu"

"No way"Mako said to him and they running to that creature and looked them

Takeru says shoutly to him"Stop right there Gedoushu but he said

"Gedoushu!,No Fools Iam a destroyer monster Virus also I Called Vulcan Virus"he introducing and Takeru don't know them who is are and Mako confused and asked him

"Virus,we never heard them"Takeru replied

"You right"Then he pulled his shodophone and Mako same too and shout

"Ippitsu Sou-"They cut off by someone and then he says with running with his blue motorcycle

"Stop Right Their Virus"He arrive and already looked a blue armor wearing a belt for change and had a Masked then a Vulcan Virus said to him

"Ohh you are Flash again"he said with his name Flash/Kamen Rider Flash and he preparing his grunts

"Hackers go get them"Their names was Hackers and attack Kamen Rider Flash and he blaming to them

"ahh you such a stubborn"he Pulled his card like credit cards from his Left belt and inserted to Card Devicer or also name Deviser and voice come out says

"Weapon-Up,Lightning Sword"then the card pulled out and change to his Primary Weapon Lightning Sword and Attack the hackers them all and finished and Virus Vulcan said angrily

"HAAAh you always like this"Flash Replied while he pulled another card

"Who cares"he inserted and Deviser says"Trick-Up,Speeder"the Flash Attack Vulcan with his super speed attack with his strength and his sword,then Vulcan fell down to ground and then Mako impressive to Flash

"Amazing,don't tell me that's a New Shinkenger"Takeru said to her

"No is not but His to Strong and I don't know who is he"with his confused and Flash Prepare to beat Vulcan and said

"this is over now"he pulled other card which appear a final card to attack and he inserted to his Deviser and says again"Final Attack-Up,Thunder Strike Kick!"

Then his feet raged Lightning to kick Vulcan and He jumped and kick like Rider Kick.

So then he kicked and Vulcan has been destroyed and he says himself

"Why That Virus go to this Country"then he go back to his Cycle and stopped by Mako and said to him

"hey you who are you and why you come here and I want to know you"Mako begging him and Takeru made eyed contact to him and he said

"and Who you are,are you friend with them"Takeru answer him

"No we are Super Sentai Samurai Sentai Shinkenger"

"Shinkenger?"

Takeru Nodding and he said to him "Who are you?"

Flash answered his questioned"Iam from Future Kamen Rider,Flash!"

Mako said "Flash?he replied

"Kamen Rider Flash"He henshined down from his Driver belt or called BeltDriver Looked tall,Handsome and he wear Black Jacket with his Blue T-Shirt and wore Dark Blue Jeans and his name is Aoyama Juuya Rider From year 2014 and he travelled to past and defeat the Virus and then he asked

"What your name"Takeru answered to him

"Shiba Takeru also known as Shinken Red"he introduced and Mako same too

"iam Shiba Mako as Shinken Pink and iam his wife and you"

"Aoyama Juuya"Juuya Introduce then he want to go hunting down virus again and Mako ask him

"Where are you going?"

"Iam still searching that monster again,Bye"he quickly going with his Blue Cycle and Mako still wandered to Takeru

"Was it Kamen Rider,and we had before meet a Rider ummm…Decade right"Takeru Repleid

"hmm but is many more Than Decade,and New Kamen Rider Appear in front of us again right"Mako nodding and said smilling

"Shall we continued our trip"Takeru replied with smilling

"Yeah,lets go"he took her hands and holding her hands go back to car

Then several minutes ago at 5:17 pm they arrive in Villa and the backyard was a Beach and then Takeru paying a rent to the service villa manager and he Finnaly speak English to him and The Manager says

"_Thank you very much sir,and have fun in this place"_Takeru replied with his English

"_Your Welcome and thanks"_Then Mako gasp

"so beautifull place in here I never been in here"She Smiled to him and he replied

"Yeah you're right Mako and We Stayed Long Time"he wrapped his arms to her waist and Mako said to him

"You Should take a Shower First I make a dinner tonight"

"Yeah"Takeru go to the bedroom then he finishing take his clothes to Closet and he go to bathroom and take a villa is white and clean but small like house not like a shiba mansion Their had one Bedroom,Small living room,small kitchen near living room and the Backyard was a empty and quietly Beach and there was beautifull Blue sea in outside.

After finishing their dinner they relaxed in sofa and watching movies and at Night 09:30

Takeru and Mako relaxing in Bed and still talking each other and Takeru relaxed and he not wore clothes and he just wore his pants and Mako just wore a Pink Tank top with Mini Pants

And rest her head on His chest as pillow and she talk with Takeru

"nee-Takeru"

"hmm"

"I can not waitto have a children and soon we gonna be a parents"then Takeru Smiled to her

And kissed her top of her head and he whisper

"Be patient Mako we don't need rushed if we rushed our baby can be gone"Mako blaming

To him while she hit his chest

"Don't said like that and I know is true"

Takeru smiled and he call her

"Mako"

"hmm"

"Thank You for everything"Mako replied with her confuse

"Thank for What?"Takeru answer

"Iam Thanking you because you now always be my side and you always know my feeling and iam very gratefull to you"Then Mako replied

"Me too,you can make my dreams come true to be a Housewife and Now I got you"then Takeru turned to her and he says

"Yeah" so then Mako asked him

"Why you not wear shirt?"Takeru smirk and he answered

"its hot in here"

"Why This room has Air Conditioner"Mako said and Takeru Replied

"its hot because iam hugging you because you are the hottest"Takeru Gently answered and

Mako want play with him

"hmm hot huh?,I gonna burn you a most hottest"and then she pulled a blanket and covered and she kissed his lips deeply long hour.

At the Morning 06:00 am Mako opened her eyes slowly and she looked over Takeru and watching him still sleeping while her hands brushes his cheeks and said herself to His

"Takeru you now not alone anymore,I'll be with you and spend together with you have so much fun and lovely,right?"She said to him with smile while still brush his cheeks then moved to his hair and Mako got up from Bed and take a shower then she prepared a then she outside and looked a beach on the backyard and she turned to neighboor next to her and she said herself

"huh,instead he are a Rider Yesterday,Why he lives here?"She called him

"hey you"then Aoyama Juuya looked her"Why you live in here?"then Juuya not Hearing her but Mako called him"Hey,Juu-chan"

"my name is Juuya"

"Oh sorry,by the way why you live here?"She asked him and he finally answered

"hmm,Just finishing my mission"then Mako said

"That Monster again"then he nodding and he said

"Don't worry I fight myself I got many strength on my own"Then Mako says

"Are you sure?"

"hmm,Leave it to me and you can got some fun with your husband and I will take care myself"he little smiled to her and then Mako Nodding and said

"Hmm,I see Good Luck"She saying to him and Juuya Little smiled because they live together to happy ending.

Many Months Ago and Summer is over at 17th October 2013 Mako was Pregnant and Quickly go to the hospital and she has born a baby boy and named him Shiba Takato the 20th born in Shiba Clan as New Shinken Red and 2 years ago at 19 January 2015 Mako pregnant again and she has born a baby girl named Shiba Mayuko the 19th born as a New Shinken then Takeru and Mako having Two Kids and Takato in 3 years old and Mayuko still a Baby,Takeru hold his son up while Walking with Mako brought her daughter and Takato happily talking with his father

"Mommy,Daddy,I want go in there"Takeru replied

"yeah,lets going"Takato happy with his Father and then he going down ang turned to his Mother and said

"Mommy hurry up"he pulled His Mother hand and then Mayuko Criying while Mako Comfort her smily

"sshh,sshh Mommy in here looked my face"Mako make smilig to her daughter and the Mayuko Laughed again

"Lets go,Mako"Takeru turned to her and put his hands around her.

So then They Live like a parents and so happily together and then Juuya Back from the past from Hawaii and he has finish his mission and he seat in public bench while watching them with his girl Yui Manami Juuya's Important person and Yui ask him

"Are you has be acquaintedwith them in the past Juuya?"Juuya Answer

"Yeah,They are live with their dream"he smiled and drinking his coffee

"You're right"Yui nodding "Now lets get back home the others waiting you"She begged him

"lets go"He get up from his seat and walking back home with Juuya still continued his mission to defeat Virus

**Did you Like it!They Become together and the 20****th**** Shinken Red and 19****th**** Shinken Pink has been born and They live together in the Next iam gonna make a Story The First Kamen Rider Blaze Story and the first rider in this series Kamen Rider Flash/Aoyama Juuya and a second Kamen Rider Blaze/Maruto Tsusama will be make You Next Time and please Read them**


End file.
